Floating fish baskets and live wells are used for fish caught alive for an extended period of time. Floating fish baskets have buoyant rings attached to nets to form holding areas for fish. Tether lines are used to secure the basket to a boat or dock. Examples of a floating fish baskets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,463; 3,919,803; D462,737; and D485,329. These fish baskets are portable structures that float on the surface of a body of water. Base boats have live wells included in the structure of the boats supplied with aeration systems. Fish die quickly in these live wells because the aeration systems pull in warm surface water. A live well for accommodating fish having a portable container mounted in a boat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,305. The container is a flexible bag with a well cavity for holding water. A plurality of cords attached to hooks releaseably attach the bag to opposite gunwales of the boat. The fish live box of the invention bring a stationary live well mounted on a dock and supported on the bed of a body of water used to maintain fish for an extended period of time avoids the disadvantages of the prior fish baskets and fish live wells.